Numerous devices are provided in the prior art for dispensing a plurality of articles. Patented examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,039 (Schuller) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,087 (Schuller, et al). The Schuller '039 patent provides an article dispensing apparatus wherein two banks of article dispensers feed to a common drop space in a housing. Each bank comprises a plurality of dispensers arranged in stacked relationship, the dispensers serving to feed articles to the common space. The Schuller et al '087 patent provides an article dispensing apparatus comprising a plurality of banks of columns adapted to contain stacks of cigarette packs to be vended. The lowermost pack of the stack of each column is ejected by a carriage movable beneath the banks and carrying a plurality of ejectors.